onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Momotarou
Momotarou (モモタロウ momotarou) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. He reluctantly joins the party after being defeated on Sakurajima, hoping to have a rematch with the player, making him the fifth member. Personality Momotarou is a man who is rude and rough with his words and rarely hesitant to do what he believes in. Especially if the issue at hand includes exterminating the Oni, he is more than willing to cut them down. High with pride, he dares not to make a single smile in front of most people. On the other side though, he is actually sort of dimwitted and lacks certain common sense due to living outside society for long amounts of time. And when it comes to "cute" animals and bugs, he doesn't care if he fanboys over them a bit in front of others. Background Momotarou was once a famed hunter who exterminated the rampaging Oni of times past. Eventually though, his desire to fight overcame his senses, which drove him to kill any Oni on sight, even the innocent ones. He had become a monster who had thrown away his humanity, living only to test his power. Abilities After years of battle, Momotarou is a warrior who knows his skills. Knowing that he would like to fight the player in his/her best condition, he is kind enough to offer his hands in developing the weapon skill levels of the player. Twin Swords Skills *Blue Fang Blade - III *Lunge Step - II *Double-edged Cut - II *Twin Blade Slash - I *Poison Fang - I Evolution Essentials Each skill levels up as it is used by the player, eventually coming to a maximum of that skill level. Momotarou at times is capable of allowing that skill to take the next step, increasing the skill's grade level to the next. Raising Momotarou's affection level allows him to enhance higher grade levels that have reached its maximum. Extracting Essentials Momtarou is capable of setting an example of the player's skills, reallocating them into a skill card. And with this skill card, the player can apply that skill into other weapons of the same kind without needing to rely on the random skills given originally. But when the extraction is used, the skill level will drop by a set amount. Raising Momotarou's affection level will grant him the ability to reallocate skills of greater grade levels. Training Essentials An expert at training, Momotarou will help speed up the player's skill training process along their journey. This allows the player to raise the skills' levels at a quicker rate. Raising Momotarou's affection level increases the skill level's increase rate. Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Notes: Max Partnership Lv: 25 Dialogs Summon: *"I told ya to leave it to me!" *"Don't get in my way!" *"Don't think you're so cool handing out orders!" *"Ah? Where the hell are we going now?" *"Send me in there first!" Killed Enemy: *"Hmph!" *"Tch, don't be getting any stronger now!" Returned: *''"Damn it... I haven't lost yet...!"'' Random: *"...A butterfly...hey! W-what're you looking at!?" *''"Try not to get in my way, you got it?"'' *''"I'll be the one who takes you down!"'' *''"I will destroy all the Oni of this world."'' *''"Hey that butterfly doesn't look so great, you alright buddy?"'' *''"HEY! There's an ant near there, don't you dare move!"'' *''"Eh, looks like that bug is hurt..."'' *''"When you're holding a dragonfly, you gotta be careful with their wings - otherwise you'll hurt 'em"'' *''"Lately that Fox is bugging me about plates and chopsticks, I don't care! You can eat anything without, right?"'' *''"That Cat-Woman and Fox forced me to drink with them I don't get the big deal, I drank it and then I don't remember anything."'' *''"Hmmmm, something smells nice."'' *''"Temple Skool? What the hell is that? Can I eat it?"'' *''"I feel like I am forgetting something..."'' *''"I'm hungry. Gonna grab something to eat."'' Give Present: *''"...Thank me already."'' Level Up: *''"Hey hey, did you just get stronger again!?"'' As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Momotarou uses his Twin Demon Blades (鬼の二刀 oni no nitou). Wielding swords in both hands, he boasts a pressing offense and a consistently powerful damage output, although he lacks any ultimate skills to accompany his basic combos and special skills. *Momotarou aids you in a developing your skills. Unless you wish to expand upon what skills you have on hand and increase the rate at which your skills level, Momotarou is not top priority. *In battle, Momotarou is a ferocious beast, even at lower levels. Using twin swords, his rapid attack combos and moderately high damage per hit sync well in making him a good partner for battle. For melee, he is your best partner to use. Affection Item His favorite affection item is the affection goldfish. His least favorite is the affection booklet. His favored special affection item is the affection lion-dog Trivia *Although he has a liking for "cute" small animals and insects, Momtarou has a dislike for cats, always shooing them away. *Momotarou's weapons look similar to an in-game weapon that can be wielded by the player, which goes by the name Calamity Blades Nihil. It too is a dual swords weapon. *Momotarō, is a popular hero from Japanese folklore. Category:Characters Category:Partners